kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Re:coded/RoadToDawn (2)/Part 4
HUFF HUFF HUFF... Making this Walkthrough like crazy! Like, First one im trying to finish! give me your questions and ideas, and ill think about it my Fans! - User:Pedrokingdomhearts You'll start outside the doors to the coliseum. Make your way up to the doors (after being interuppted by a couple of cutscenes), and enter them. When you get inside, talk to the little goat thing. You'll enter the keyhole (that was quick) and be transported into the heavily glitched coliseum. Make sure you read all the tutorials. Now you can either take two roads in the colsieum. You can destroy every single block and enemy to try and get a high score. Or you can do a Darkheart, and let loose getting out of there as fast as possible. This walkthrough assumes you try option 1. Layer 1 Destroy all the blox in Room 1, then fight off the Shadow in in Room 2 with your new fighting style. In Room 3, destroy the red blox in the corner before tackling the Heartless. Then destroy the blox in your way, and go to Room 4. Destroy a couple more blox to lower the Bug Level, then defeat the Heartless, and destroy the rest of the blox. Same drill in Room 5, but make sure to destroy the blox on the south side of the room. It will reveal the entrance to another room. I call this room Room 6 (suprise suprise). In Room 6, you'll find a couple of friends called Rare Prize Block!!! Then move on to the final room (Room 7). In this last room, right at the other end under a block is a Warp "vortex". Save and progress to the next layer. Layer 2 Unfortunately, I cannot refer to each room as a specific number, as there are many roads you can take into each room. Anyway, back on topic. Bust the blox in front of you, then head up the steps. Take your next right, because it's the only place you can take. debug the room, and then walk out of the room and up to the wall. Hopefully, Sora will say "Hmmmm. Dead End". If not you've got the wrong wall. If he does say that, go back to the room you entered in, and the mighty Hercules will bust down your door! Fight off the Heartless, and Herc will be your new buddy. You can use him to break down the rest of those walls in your way. Not much else I can say here, so just go around debugging rooms until you find the exit. Layer 3 Don't waste your liscenses. You will need them for this layer.(Yes, there shall be blood.) Keep going through the layers. When you reach the room with Cloud Unknown in it, get ready for a Medeum Boss fight. Finaly!!! After beating Cloud, you'll go to Layer 4. Layer 4 Keep heading through the layer as normal untilyou reach a balcony. Head left after the cutscene, and you'll find a place where you can jump off. Look towards the place where Cloud was. Hey! he's not here! Where could he be.... Oh wait! There he is, right behind you! Walk up to him, and offer him your assistance. Fight off the Heartless, and Cloud will join your party. Now, you can do the high score thing, or you can move on to the final layer. When you're ready to leave, make your way back to the room you started in, and go forwards. You'll soon reach a room where there is a sort of alley in between two walls. Look to your left, and you'll see some Metal Blox. Use them to jump onto the wall, then go over to the big door and enter it. Layer 5 I couldnt find anything of interest here. Destroy all the bugs. Go fight Cerberus. After seeing Pete, you go to Agrabah <= | Main Page | Table of Chapters | Part 5 =>